The Hearts Ice
by myprettypunker
Summary: Terra betrays Beastboy sending him into a depression mode. Can he snap out of it to save her from slade? TerxBB {PG Just in Case}


A/N : Aloha! Welcome to my first fanfic. I've had this account for like a week but have been to busy and having computer issues to be able to sit down and type. So be prepared for a lot of slow updates. But good chapters. (I hope) Please oh please review!!! Thank you. :)

**The Hearts Ice**

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Beastboy dragged his feet home. He couldn't believe what he'd just gone through in the past hour or so. Terra had betrayed the team. Terra had betrayed him. She was the only girl he ever loved. How could she do this??? They had such a good relationship. They were about to kiss! Beastboy sighed. How was he going to tell the team? The girl they trusted (well not Raven) had just took a knife and backstabbed them. Well he had to think of something because there he stood...staring at the broken tower. He opened the door and formed his sentences...

"Beastboy where were you?" Robin asked as Beastboy drug himself in the living room.

"Believe me I would've rather been here" Beastboy muttered softly.

The titans just stared at him. They looked tired and warn out. Beastboy didn't want to do it. But he had to. But just as he began to speak Raven popped the question.

"Where's Terra?"

"She's not here. She's not coming back." There was silence. How long would it take before they put two and two together and discovered that the newest titan was a spy for the greatest enemy? Obviously longer then he thought.

"But why?" Starfire questioned. She looked scared and about to cry. "Is she injured?"

"She's not coming back because.." Beastboy took a breath, "because shes working for slade." Another moment of silence.

"So it was her?" Cyborg said softly. "She let the robots in? She practicly destroyed us?" Beastboy nodded sadly.

Raven slammed a fist on the broken bits of table. "I knew she would do this! We should've never trusted her with everything. You don't just accept people off the street with powers! Slade has us now and there's nothing we can do"

"We have to be ready to attack any given time. We have to train harder and show Slade that he doesn't have the titans." Robin said. He was always so determined. Especially against Slade.

"Well I'm going to go...pick up my room...now" Beastboy said holding back the tears. He walked over to the sliding door and as soon as he was out of site he ran. He missed his room and ended up in Terra's. he began to cry. Uncontrollably the tears came rolling. He tried to stop but he couldn't. He picked up the heart shaped mirror covered in glue that was on her bed. If that heart represented Beastboy's it'd be broken. He transformed into a dog and curled around the mirror. And then in a dog form so it'd just be whining...he began to cry.

Terra slowly walked back and forth through Slades wearhouse. Heartbroken that the boy whom she thought she loved had broke a promise. How could she be so stupid! Thinking that he would still like her for backstabbing him and his friends. Terra stopped in her tracks and began to cry softly. "Beastboy" She whispered softly "I'm so sorry..."

"There there apprentice." Said a cold voice behind her, "Beastboy was the one who betrayed you. You shouldn't feel bad for anything. He said he would like you no matter what. But he doesn't like you now does he."

"No." Terra replied softly, "And I don't blame him."

"All the more reason to anihalte him" Slade said harshly. "He broke a promise. You don't need love anyway. It just gets in the way and leaves you heartbroken."

"I don't want to see him again!" Terra yelled. "He betrayed me! He promised he would like me and he hates me now!!!" Terra began to cry again. Slade put his arm around her. But Terra inched away.

"Dear child...It'll be ok. This is why you are my apprentice. We are going to get rid of Beastoby and the other titans. Come now let me show you your new outfit for fighting by my side. That ensemble you have on now will not do."

A/N: Well what did you think??? Please Review!!!

New chapter coming soon. (btw I start school August 30th. So be prepaired. I will right the chapters In my notebook if I get free time so I might update soon... I might not. I don't really know. xP

Please review!


End file.
